Cross reference is made to copending U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 08/115,299, entitled "Computer Display Assembly" by Robert J. Crockett; Ser. No. 08/115,376 entitled "Computer Housing Seal" by Robert J. Crockett; Ser. No. 08/115,295 entitled "Isotropic Shock Mounting" by Randal A. Burke; and Ser. No. 29/012,456 entitled "Portable Computer" by Donald Carr, Scott Belliveau and Robert Paterson, all assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and all filed concurrently herewith.
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for containing and supporting electronic components.
Portable computers are becoming increasingly popular. Use of a portable computer typically involves transporting the computer from a storage site to a remote operating site and then back to the storage site. With the increase in mobility of the portable computer, there is an increase in potential for damage to the computer due to mechanical shock inadvertently applied to the device during its transportation. For example, much damage may be inflicted upon a portable computer by dropping the computer to the ground from a height of a few feet.
It would be desirable to provide a portable computer which has a greater resistance to damage from mechanical shock so as to make the computer more rugged. It would also be desirable to provide a rugged portable computer which is easy to assemble and inexpensive to manufacture.